Undercover or under the covers
by mad-mikaela
Summary: Des and Sheelagh go undercover as a married couple... Now Complete
1. Will You be my Wife?

**__**

Undercover - or under the covers?

PC Des Taviner walked slowly up the pathway to the house of Sergeant Sheelagh Murphy.

"I _can _do this," he muttered to himself. He knocked sharply on the front door. About a minute later he was about to knock again when Patrick Murphy opened the door.

"Des, hello." Patrick greeted Des warmly.

"Hi Patrick. Is Sheelagh in?" Des asked.

"Yeah, come in," Patrick led Des into the sitting room where Sheelagh was talking to a man who looked just a bit younger than Sheelagh. They both looked up when Patrick and Des walked in.

"D'you wanna drink Des?" Patrick asked.

"I've only got a few minutes, but Sheelagh might need a stiff drink after what I've told her."

"Des?" Sheelagh asked.

Des took a deep breath and started. "The Super wants to launch a major undercover operation to catch that violent rapist…"

"Oh," Sheelagh interrupted, "the one that's been targeting pub landladies?"

"Yeah, him. Well, the Super asked me to ask you if you'd be me wife."

"Oh, well it's not something that I've actually ever thought of," Sheelagh said and Des laughed. "What does this undercover thing entail?" 

"I don't know, the Super wants us both to go down to the station and talk to him."

"Right. Well I'd better come and see why he wants me to put up with you for an open-ended length of time then." Sheelagh's attempt of humour fell flat.

"Can I come please?" Patrick asked.

Sheelagh and Des looked at each other and Des shrugged. "I don't know, love." Sheelagh answered honestly. "I suppose you could come and see."

The journey to the station was a silent one. Des and Sheelagh were seated in the front of Des's car and Patrick was in the back. When they got to the station they went straight up to the superintendent's office. Waiting for them were the Inspector, Gina Gold and the Super, Adam Okaro. 

"Ma'am, Sir," Des started, "is it okay if Patrick Murphy stays?"

"Yes okay. But Patrick," Adam addressed him directly, "anything that is said in this room, stays in this room."

"I understand that." Patrick replied.

"Now then," Adam said, "Sheelagh, Des, I will explain to you what is involved. Then I want you to think, quickly, if you are willing to be involved or not. Okay?"

Sheelagh and Des nodded simultaneously.

"Okay. Well, as you know, we have a serial rapist on the loose who keeps giving us the slip. So I want to set up a pub with two undercover police officers posing as a married couple and more officers as staff. Do you understand?"

Des nodded and asked, "you want us two to be the married couple?"

"If you will."

"Can I talk to Des about it?" Sheelagh asked quietly.

"Of course. We'll wait outside." Adam said. He waved Patrick and Gina out. Sheelagh watched them go out then turned to Des. They didn't say anything, they just stared at each other. Finally Sheelagh spoke.

"If I do this…you will be patient with me, won't you?"

"What d'you mean?" Des was generally confused.

"Well, you've been a copper for longer than I have and I'm a complete pain to live with."

Des grinned, "we'll be fine."

Sheelagh smiled at him and hugged him. The hug took him by surprise but he wrapped his arms round her waist He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her. Sheelagh pulled away and said.

"I'd better tell Patrick."

They made their way to the door and went out to where Adam, Gina and Patrick were waiting. When they came out, Patrick stepped towards his wife expectantly.

"Patrick…I've decided to do it, if Des is." Sheelagh said.

"Are you doing it Des?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Please look after her."

"Of course."

"Sheelagh," Patrick turned back to her, "if you need anything…" Sheelagh nodded before he could finish.


	2. First time in their bedroom

The next day Adam Okaro showed Des and Sheelagh Morrison into their new bedroom. 

"Okay, here you are," Adam pointed to the bed, "are you going to be okay sleeping in the same bed?" Des and Sheelagh looked at each other and said at the same time. 

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll go downstairs so you can unpack etc. and come down when you're ready. You still need to be briefed about a few things."

"Okay." Sheelagh said. Adam left the room and went back downstairs. 

"We'd best unpack then." Des said.

"Yeah, what drawers do you want?"

"Urmmm, these over here will be fine thanks."

"Okay."

Things were awkward between them and they both noticed it but neither of them said anything.

After about two minutes of uncomfortable silence, Des asked.

"Who was that bloke you was with?"

"When?"

"When I came round to tell you about this."

"Oh, that was my brother, Matthew."

"You didn't introduce me."

"I will." 

"When?"

"Why? Do you want to know all about me family or something?" 

"Yeah," Des suddenly felt very shy, "that was stupid." he said to himself.

"What was stupid?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. What was stupid?" She repeated.

"Okay, but don't think I'm daft."

"I won't."

"And don't laugh."

"I won't." 

"Okay, I…well…I suddenly felt all shy around you." Des felt his cheeks redden and looked away. Sheelagh noticed this and went over to him. She used her hand to gently turn his face round so he was looking at her, 

"That's not stupid." Sheelagh told him.

"You promise?"

Sheelagh nodded and smiled, "come on, Adam wants us downstairs, and I don't think he meant in 3 hours!!" 

They finished unpacking and headed downstairs together, both in a brighter mood.


	3. The first night

The rest of the day was a boring day of being told this and told that. The 'bar staff' were Reg McCann and Honey Betts. Sheelagh and Des would sleep upstairs in the pub and Reg and honey would be in a two - bed roomed flat round the corner so they can get to them quickly if need be. 

When everyone had gone, including Reg and Honey, Sheelagh followed Des up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Des sighed and said, "I'll sleep in the bath if you want me to."

Sheelagh sat down on the bed and looked at Des, who was pacing. "Please don't," she whispered. 

Des stopped pacing and looked over at his 'wife' and said, "are you saying that you want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"I'm too scared to be on my own," tears started to fall slowly and quietly down her face. 

"Hey…there's no need to cry." Des sat down next to Sheelagh and put his arm round her shoulder. Sheelagh angrily brushed away the tears and said.

"Sorry. I'm just tired."

Des, who still had his arm round her, pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder. They stayed like this for about ten minutes until Sheelagh pulled away.

"Do you need the bathroom?" she asked.

"No thanks."

"Okay. Well, I'll go and get changed in there if you don't mind?"

"No, you go ahead. Do you mind if I just wear a pair of boxers in bed or d'you want me to put on a t-shirt as well?"

"What d'you normally wear in bed?"

"Nothing."

"Oh right…well, boxers will be fine." Sheelagh left the room and went into the bathroom.

Sheelagh stood looking at herself in the mirror while the sink filled up. _'Why did I cry on him?' _she thought to herself. _'He's never gonna want you now, even if he did before.' _Sheelagh mentally shook herself to stop her getting even more confused about her feelings for Des. She turned off the taps and washed her face.

After changing, Sheelagh went back into the bedroom where Des was already in bed, reading his book. He looked up when Sheelagh walked in and thought to himself, _'how on earth does she expect me to resist her when she's dressed like that?'_

"You look nice," he said.

"Thank you." Sheelagh replied shyly. Shee pulled back the duvet and got into bed.

"I'll … err… go and use the bathroom." Des got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He locked the door then looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and tried to stop his thoughts running _too _wild. Des washed quickly then went back and got into the bed. Sheelagh was reading her book and Des picked up his book but he couldn't concentrate so he put the book down and lay down. He turned off his light and turned onto his side so he was facing away from Sheelagh.

Sheelagh noticed that he had stopped reading and lay down so she did the same except she lay facing his back. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep. 


	4. The Opening

The next morning when Des woke up Sheeagh was still asleep so he just lay there watching her. _'She looks so beautiful and peaceful.'_ Des thought to himself. He pushed a piece of hair gently from her eyes and she stirred the woke up.

"Morning." Des said softly.

Sheelagh yawned, "morning, what time is it?"

"8 o'clock."

"We've gotta get up."

"Mmm." Des nodded but neither of them moved.

"Do you wanna go in the shower first?"

"Okay. I'll be back in 10 minutes." Des got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later they were making their way to the kitchen together for their breakfast. Sheelagh made two cups of tea while Des made some toast for them both.

They ate their tea and toast in silence. When they had finished Sheealgh washed up and Des dried. They were washing and drying when Reg and Honey knocked and walked into the kitchen (they had a key between them for the outside doors.)

"Morning." They said simultaneously.

"Morning." Des and Sheelagh replied.

"Honey, is your skirt short enough?" Sheelagh asked and the other three laughed.

"So, what is sleeping in the same bed as Des like?" Honey asked excitedly.

Sheealgh laughed, "same as sleeping in the same bed as Patrick."

"Which is…?" Honey prompted.

"Why don't you try sleeping in the same bed as Des?"

"NO!" Des interrupted loudly.

"Don't you fancy me Des?" Honey sounded hurt.

"No offence, but I fancy someone else."

"Who?" Honey persisted.

"None of your business."

"Is it someone we know?"

"Yeah."

"Go on Des, you can't keep us guessing." Reg was just as excited as Honey.

"I didn't have you down as the gossiping type Reggie babe."

"No, I just wanna know who you fancy."

"Surely who Des fancies is nobody else's business except his own." Sheelagh put in. 

"You're not just a little bit interested?" Honey asked.

"Yeah I am. But I'm not going to push him to know. You never know, it could be Gina!"

"Oi." Des hit her round the back of the legs with his tea towel. 

"Ow!!" Sheelagh rubbed the back of her legs. "That really hurt." She said seriously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Okay, come on. We'd best get this place ready." They all went to get things ready for the opening.

At 6 o'clock that evening they opened the doors for the first time. Everything seemed to run smoothly. It was about 10 o'clock and Sheelagh was taking a drink over to a table. 

"Hello," a man approached Sheelagh as she was on her way back to the bar.

"Hello?" Sheelagh replied.

"I'm Steven."

"Oh. Look, I'm really bu…"

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that this is a great pub." With that, he walked off and Sheelagh went to the bar really confused. Des came up to her.

"Seems to be going okay…what's up?"

"This man, Steven, just came up to me and told me what a great pub it is."

"Don't worry about it," he lifted her chin up. "Everything's fine…Okay?"

Sheelagh nodded. "Come one, there's customer's need serving." They went to opposite ends of the bar.

The rest of the evening went without anyone else coming up to them and introducing themselves etc. 

Later that night Reg and honey had already left and Des and Sheelagh were lying next to each other reading their books again. Des kept looking over and glancing at Sheelagh. She noticed but tried to ignore him. After 5 minutes of trying to ignore him Sheelagh turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked formally.

Des shook his head and went back to his book. Sheelagh yawned and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Des looked up from his book.

"Toilet." Sheelagh went out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later. Des pulled back the duvet so she could get in. Although she was confused, she got in and allowed him to cover her up and he kept his arm over her.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asked.

Sheelagh nodded.

"Okay." Des stroked her hair back a bit then turned over so he was facing away from her.

Sheelagh was very confused by this time.


	5. Kissing

The next morning when Sheelagh awoke, Des was still asleep. She watched him for a few minutes then got up to get ready. 

When she came back from having a shower Des was still asleep. Sheelagh made sure her dressing-gown was tight around her then went round to Des's side of the bed and shook him gently.

"Wakey, wakey," she said.

Des groaned then opened his eyes. He smiled up at Sheelagh and said groggily.

"Is it time to get up?" 

"Yep."

"Oh. Okay." Des tiredly got up and looked at Sheelagh's hair. "Have you been in the shower already?"

"Yeah, your turn."

Des smiled and left the room. Sheelagh changed quickly then went to make them some breakfast. About 15 minutes later, Des came in.

"Smells great." He said.

Sheelagh just smiled. They ate in silence, Sheelagh was still confused as to Des's behaviour last night.

While they were washing up Des asked.

"Are you still scared?"

Sheelagh looked up at his face to tell whether or not he was taking the mick, and decided that he wasn't.

"Not as scared as I was."

"Good."

They lapsed back into silence again. Des dried another plate then said.

"Last night…" he was hesitant, which Sheelagh picked up on. 

"What?"

"Well, I was chatting to a bloke at the bar while it was quieter and he asked who the married couple were, so I told him, but I also asked why he asked. He said that he expected us to be more intimate with each other." Des trailed off at the end. 

"Someone said something along them lines to me." Sheelagh admitted quietly. She gave a short laugh. "Only one day gone and people don't think that we're really a couple."

"Hey… No one said that we're not a real couple," Des was soothing, "come here." He opened his arms out towards her after putting down his tea towel. Sheelagh went to him and let him hug her. She leaned against him and her head was against his chest. Sheelagh closed her eyes and Des stroked her hair.

"What are we going to do?" Sheelagh whispered.

"There is only one option, and your not gonna like it." Des warned. 

"What is it?" Sheelagh pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"We kiss when we're behind the bar every so often." Des said quietly.

"Oh. Well, it has to be done. We'll have to warn Reg and Honey though. And you'll have to tell them that I'm not the one you fancy." Sheelagh finished with a laugh. She went out to go and finish getting ready.

_'Who said you aren't the one I don't fancy?' _Des thought to himself sadly.


	6. That night in the Bar

The rest of the day ran smoothly, Reg and Honey had been told about the 'kissing' and it was half-an-hour since opening time,

Reg was serving a customer at one end of the bar and Honey was being chatted-up at the other end. Sheelagh was serving tables while Des was chatting to a man at a table. On her way back to the bar, Sheelagh passed Des and got stopped.

"Oh, Sheelagh," Des said when he caught sight of her.

"Yeah?" Sheelagh turned round to face him.

"This is Charlie," Des introduced her to the man he had been talking to, "Charlie this is my wife, Sheelagh."

Charlie looked Sheelagh up and down, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, nice meeting you." Sheelagh said, making it clear how uncomfortable she was.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Charlie replied. Sheelagh just smiled. 

"Come on Shee," Des said, "we've got a job to do. Speak to you again Charlie." Des took her elbow and steered her to the bar. "What did he do?" He whispered in her ear.

"Looked me up and down." Sheelagh replied with a shudder. Des looked over to where Charlie was sat and said.

"Sorry."

"Why're you sorry?" 

"Because I didn't see."

"Okay." Sheelagh sounded confused, "why don't you take a break while we're quiet?"

"Thanks." Des went into the back of the pub and up the stairs into the sitting room. Sheelagh went up to Reg.

"Des is on a break. I'm just going to talk to him, do you think you cope two people down for a bit?" 

"Yeah, course." Reg replied.

"Shout us if you need us."

"Okay."

Sheelagh went upstairs and through to the sitting room. She sat down next to him on the sofa and watched the screen as he flicked over the channels.

"There's nothing on," he said finally.

"Oh."

"Sheelagh, you know this kissing thing?" Des started uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" Sheelagh slipped her hand into his, "…you don't have to if you don't want."

"You don't mind?"

"No, of course not." Sheelagh realised she was still holding Des's hand. "Oh, sorry." She said as she pulled it away.

"It's okay."

They lapsed into silence, both of them watching the TV.

"I'd better get back down there and give Reg and Honey a hand." Sheelagh said without moving.

"Yeah, I'll come as well." Des also stayed still. Sheelagh yawned. "Come here." Des opened his arms out to her. Sheelagh snuggled into him and when he'd put his arms around her, put her arms over his. Sheelagh closed her eyes and felt very safe considering that they were on a very dangerous undercover operation! They stayed like this for about 10 minutes until Des said.

"At least one of us should go down."

"Yeah, come on." Sheelagh stood up and held her hands out to Des. He took them and she pulled him up. He nearly fell on top of her, but saved himself just in time by putting his hand son her shoulders. Sheelagh laughed and said.

"Come on you clumsy thing!" 

"Hey, come here." With that, Des chased down the stairs. 


	7. Finally

The next few days flew by and suddenly it was the weekend again.

"Wow!" Sheelagh said on Sunday morning when they were eating their breakfast in their dressing-gowns. 

"What?" Des looked up from buttering his toast.

"Over a week has gone by already!"

Des smiled, "yeah it has, and I can safely say that you're not a pain to live with."

"You think?"

"I know."

Sheelagh smiled. "Good, good."

"What're you doing today?"

"I've gotta go and speak to Gina, then I don't know."

"Have I got to come and see her?" 

"Yeah, I think so."

"Where are we meeting her?"

"In her car on Island Lane."

"Oh."

"What are you doing after?"

"Taking you on a walk along the river."

"Do I want to go for a walk along the river?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But first can we stop by at my house to say hello to Patrick?"

"Okay." Des was secretly gutted but didn't let it show.

At 11:30am they were getting into Gina Gold's car on Island Lane. Gina was in the driving seat and Adam was in the passenger seat. They both turned round, expectantly.

"What's been happening?" Gina asked.

"Not a lot, Honey flirts with everyone, Reg's quite good, Des is an idiot and that's about it."

"I'm not an idiot!" Des protested smiling.

"What about the customers? Any…unwanted attention?" Adam asked.

"There was a bloke that looked Sheelagh up and down the other day, but he hasn't been in since." Des replied.

"Do we have a name."

"Charlie O'Donnall." 

"Okay." Adam made a note of the name. "Anything else?"

"No sir." Des replied.

"Sheelagh?" 

"No sir." Sheelagh replied. 

"And how are you two getting on? Honestly." Gina asked.

"Okay." They answered together. 

"Sure?" 

"Yeah, we're fine." Sheelagh answered. 

"What are you gonna do with your day off?" Gina asked.

"We're going to see Patrick then for a walk along the river." Des answered. 

"Okay. Off you go."

They got out of the car and back into their own car. Des didn't turn on the engine straight away, instead he turned to face Sheelagh.

"Are you okay?"

Sheelagh nodded, "how about you?"

"Yeah, course. Come on. Let's go and see Patrick." Des started the car and drove round to Sheelagh's house.

Once they were all seated in the seated in the sitting room Declan cam running in.

"Hiya Mum!" he threw his arms round her neck and hugged her.

"Hiya Declan!" Sheelagh hugged him back. Declan let him mother go and asked.

"Are you back for good?"

"No, love, not yet." 

"Oh," Declan looked sad, "okay."

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Siobhan asked. "We see you for about 20 minutes a week?" 

"I'm sorry, love." Sheelagh didn't answer a straight 'no'.

"Sheelagh?" Patrick said quietly.

"Yeah." Sheelagh turned her attention to Patrick.

"Do you… do you have to sleep with Des?" Patrick looked at the floor.

"No! Only if a crazed gunman is pointed a loaded gun at us and demanding us to, which hasn't happened." 

"Oh." Patrick looked a lot happier.

"How do you know if the gun's loaded or not?" Fintan asked.

"We don't. We have to believe that it is though."

"Oh."

"Sorry, but we…" Sheelagh looked at the floor, "…have to go."

Patrick stood up and held his hand out towards Sheelagh. She took it and he pulled her up and into a hug.

Five minutes later Des and Sheelagh were leaving the house and getting into the car. Des turned to face her.

"Do you wanna walk along the river?" He asked.

"You're asking me now?" Sheelagh laughed.

"Yeah, I was joking earlier when I told you that I was taking you."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go."

While they were walking along the river, they were talking.

"This is nice, thanks for suggesting it." Sheelagh said.

"That's okay. Oh no."

"What's the matter?"

"It's Charlie O'Donnall."

"Oh." 

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Okay."

Des slipped his hand into Sheelagh's as they approached Charlie.

"Oh, hello." Charlie said when they were face-to-face.

"Hi." Des and Sheelagh replied.

"Look, we'd love to talk, but we've got a lot to be getting on with." Des said.

"Okay. I'll let you get on then." Charlie walked past them.

Three quarters of an hour later they were back at the pub. Sheelagh flopped down on the sofa.

"Wanna drink?" Des asked.

"If you want to make me one."

"Okay. Coffee okay?" 

"Why don't we have some hot chocolate?"

"Okay."

Sheelagh smiled at him as he left the room. He hadn't let go of her hand when they had left Charlie, instead he had held it until they had reached the car. They hadn't spoken about it at all.

When Des came back in with two mugs of hot chocolate Sheelagh was flicking through the DVDs that Des had brought with him. She chose one, put it on then settled next to Des on the sofa. Des handed her the mug and their fingers brushed, but neither of them said anything about it.

"What film have you chosen?"

"'The Others', what's it about?"

"You'll see."

At 9 o'clock that night they were clearing away their takeaway wrappers and plates etc. when Sheelagh said.

"Why didn't you say the film was going to scare the daylights out of me?!?!?!" 

Des laughed. "Maybe I should've, then my jumper might not be so pulled from you hiding behind it!" #"Sorry." Sheelagh said bashfully.

"Ahhh, come here/" Des again offered her a 'hug opportunity', which she took. "I was only joking."

"Good, good." 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Sheelagh pulled away.

"Come on," Sheelagh took his hand and led him into the sitting room, "you don't get away from clearing up by giving me a hug!!" 

Des laughed and used her hand, that was still holding his, to pull her so she was so close to him that they were almost touching. He put his free hand round her waist and said.

"Don't push me too hard."

"Why? What're yo…" Sheelagh was cut short by him kissing her softly on the lips. Sheelagh was stunned for a minute before putting her hands on his chest and kissing him back. Her kissing him was such a shock that Des pulled back. He smiled at her.

"I thought you were gonna push me away." He said. Sheelagh shook her head and pulled him in and kissed him passionately. 


	8. Honey gets it

**Sorry about the delay - I had an exam.**

At about 4am the next morning Sheelagh awoke to find herself lying on the sofa with Des's arms around her. She turned over so she was facing him and he woke up. 

"Morning." He said and kissed her on the nose. Sheelagh smiled at him.

"We'd better get in bed."

"Okay, come on then." Des picked her up and stood up. 

"Des, put me down NOW!!"

"No." Des grinned wickedly before running with Sheelagh into the bedroom.

The next time the awoke was when the alarm went off the next morning. 

Sheelagh groaned, "I don't wanna get up." 

"Don't then." Des rolled onto his side and sat up on his elbow and looked at her. Sheelagh patted his chest and snuggled into him. Des smiled and put his fee arm round her.

"I have to." Sheelagh muttered.

"Okay, if you have to, then I have to." Des said. "But first…" He rolled Sheelagh onto her back and kissed her passionately. 

"Where's Honey?" Sheelagh asked Reg after she hadn't seen her for about 15 minutes. It was about midnight and they were ushering people out of the pub. Samantha Nixon, Phil Hunter and Gina Gold stayed in.

"Dunno." 

"SHEELAGH, REG! COME DOWN HERE!" They heard Des shout from the cellar. They ran to where Des had shouted them from and found him leaning over a batted and bruised Honey. They gasped and Gina said.

"I'll go and call an ambulance." She ran off and Sheelagh pushed Des out of the way. The nurse part of her took over. 

Ten minutes later the paramedics were carrying Honey's still unconscious body into the ambulance.

"Okay, can you two stay here tonight please?" Gina looked towards Des and Sheelagh. "And Reg, you go back to the flat. I'll speak with you all after I've spoken to Honey." They all nodded mutely and Reg walked out without saying a word. Sheelagh and Des were left on their own. 

"Are all the doors locked?" Sheelagh whispered.

"Yeah, why are you whispering?" 

"I dunno." She said normally. 

"Come on. I think we need to get a good nights sleep." 

"Yeah." Sheelagh followed him up the stairs. 


	9. All Over!

Soon, Honey was well enough to tell Gina who it was that attacked her.

"Charlie O'Donnall." Gina told Sheelagh and Des. 

"Why?" Des asked.

"Because he gets kicks out of it?" Sheelagh suggested.

"We won't know until we find him and ask him." Gina said.

"Does this mean that we're not needed to do this anymore ma'am?" Reg asked. Back in uniform tomorrow. One of the other victims has positively ID'd him to raping her."

"Ma'am?" Des said cautiously.

"Mmmmm?" She turned to face him.

"It doesn't matter actually." He muttered. 

"Okay. Pack your stuff up you two. Do you want a lift home?"

"No thank you." Des and Sheelagh said simultaneously.

"Okay, suit yourselves." Gina and Reg left, leaving Des and Sheelagh on their own. They went into their bedroom and silently started packing their stuff away. They didn't say anything until Sheealgh couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's the matter Des?"

"Nothing." Des said moodily. He turned away from her and looked out of the window. Sheelagh picked up the little teddy bear that her daughter had given her and chucked it at Des's back. He turned round and threw it back at her, smiling. Sheelagh caught it.

"Hey!" She said, "don't throw my teddy bear." She hugged the small bear to her face and Des went and put his arms round her waist. Sheelagh kept hold of the bear and lay the side of her head on his chest and looked at her bear. His hands caressed her side and asked.

"Do you want it to carry on?"

"Yeah." Sheelagh put the bear into her suitcase then turned to face Des. She put her amrs round his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Des pulled up outside Sheelagh's house and said.

"DO you want a hand with your suitcase?"

"No thanks." Sheelagh kissed him tenderly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sheelagh got out, got her suitcase the went up her pathway to her front door. When she got there, she turned round and waved to Des, who waved back, then drove off. Sheelagh let herself into her house. She found Siobhan, Declan and Patrick waiting for her in the living room. Sheealgh flopped onto the sofa and looked around.

"Why do I feel like I'm on trial?" She said.

"How are you?" Patrick asked.

"Tired."

"Has it finished then?"

"Yeah."


	10. A Few Days Later

A few days later Sheelagh was lying with Des on his sofa and they were watching the TV. Des kissed the top of Sheelagh's head. Sheelagh put her hand on his chest and pulled herself up till her face was level with his. She kissed him gently and he immediately returned it and his hands wandered to the bottom buttons of her shirt.

While Sheelagh and Des were enjoying themselves on Des's sofa, Adam and Gina were in Adam's office talking about them.

"I think that they slept together on the undercover op, Adam." Gina said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Something Reg said in passing."

"Go on."

"Reg said that on the day Honey was beat up. Sheelagh and Des kept glancing at each other over the drinks and…"

"That doesn't mean anything." Adam interrupted. 

"Hold on, he also said that he had asked Des if he'd been able to pull Sheelagh. You know, feelings get mixed up in undercover situations. And apparently Des got all defensive and said, 'none of your business!'"

"Your saying that Des didn't deny sleeping with her?"

"Yeah."

Adam sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Would you?" 

"Okay. I'll tell you tomorrow what she says."

"I'll talk to Des."

The next day it was 'conveniently' arranged so that Gina and Sheelagh were on foot patrol together and Des and Adam were in the area car. In the car Adam was saying.

"I think I'm a bit rusty."

Des didn't say anything.

"Are you always so quiet Des?"

"Only if Reg or Sergeant Murphy is in the car."

"Why?"

"Because Reg never lets me get a word in and I can never find anything to say to Sergeant Murphy."

"Are you and Sergeant Murphy awkward round each other?" Adam was glad that Des had been the one to mention Sheelagh.

"No, but she's my friend as well as my sergeant and I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Oh."

While they were talking about Sheelagh. Gina and Sheelagh were talking about Des.

"So, how did you get on with him during the operation?"

"Reg?" Sheelagh decided to make it as hard as possible for Gina.

"No, Des." Gina was patient.

"Okay, he makes nice toast."

"What about at night?" 

"What about it?" Sheelagh stared in front of her.

"Did he, you know, try anything he shouldn't?"

"No, we slept on separate sides each night."

Neither Gina nor Adam got anything more out of either of them. Later, when they were both in Adam's office Gina said.

"They're not gonna say anything."

"You're probably right."


	11. Caught!

Des knocked on Sheelagh's front door later that day and Sheelagh opened it almost immediately. Des went in casually then suddenly pinned Sheelagh up against the wall and kissed her.

They were kissing like this when Patrick let himself in.

"I've for…." he stopped dead when he saw them. Des and Sheelagh broke apart quickly and turned towards Patrick. None of them knew what to say. Finally Patrick broke the uncomfortable silence. "Get out." He said quietly to Des. Des glanced over at Sheelagh before obeying the order.

Patrick waited until Des had gone before he said.

"How long?"

"The last night of the undercover op, I promise."

"Get out! I don't want you here tonight." Patrick walked into the kitchen and sat down as Sheelagh went upstairs to pack some clothes. He didn't move until Sheelagh had left the house.

Sheelagh walked down the path to find Des waiting just out of sight for her.

"What happened?" he asked. 

"He chucked me out for the night."

"Oh, look…I don't want you to think that I am taking advantage but…do you wanna stay at mine?" Des held his breath for her answer. Sheelagh nodded and Des led her to the car, they were both unaware that they were being watched by Patrick. 

When they got to Des's they went in.

"Do you want to sleep in the spare room?"

Sheelagh shook her head, put down her bag and pulled Des in for a kiss. When she pulled away she said.

"Might as well do what we got caught for, if you want to?"

"I want to, but I don't want to if you aren't gonna put your full concentration into it. Do you understand?" He kept his arms around her waist.

"I didn't think it'd bother you."

"It wouldn't with any other woman." Des looked at the floor. "THis isn't the time. Are you gonna give it your 100% attention?"

Sheelagh nodded and Des kissed her.

The next morning Sheelagh woke up to find Des gone. _' I wonder where he's gone at this time in the morning.' _She thought to herself. She got up and dressed quickly. She walked into the kitchen and found Des preparing some breakfast. He hadn't seen her so she crept up behind him and wrapped her arms round him. She snuggled into his back and he put his hands onto hers.

They stayed like that until the toast popped up, making them both jump and causing Sheelagh to jump back and release Des. He kissed her softly on the top of the head then finished preparing the breakfast.

Neither of them spoke until had finished the breakfast.

"That was nice, thanks." Sheelagh said quietly.

Des's face broke into the biggest grin Sheelagh had ever seen, which made her laugh. Des smiled, he liked it when she laughed. 

"Come on," he said, "we'll be late if we don't hurry up." Sheelagh nodded and followed Des out of the room. He was walking just in front of her so she slipped her hand into his. This made him stop and turn round. He kissed her softly on the lips and when he moved away she still had her eyes close. He smiled to himself then whispered, "I'll drive you to the station."

Later on in the shift, Sheelagh was sitting in her office, making her way through the pile of paperwork she had to get through. Suddenly, making Sheelagh jump, Gina walked into the room.

"I warned you about a romantic liaison." She said.

"What?" Sheelagh was extremely confused. "I'm sorry ma'am but could you start from the beginning?"

"I saw Des bring you in his car this morning." Gina was getting impatient now. 

"So you immediately assume that we're sleeping together?" 

"Yeah."

"Do you want t know what really happened ma'am?"  
"You didn't sleep with Des?" 

"No." Sheelagh lied calmly. The look on Gina's face was such a sight that Sheelagh wished she had a camera. _'I thought Gina didn't do embarrassed'_ Sheelagh thought, with satisfaction, to herself. "While we were undercover I told Des that me and Patrick often argued and he told me that I could always go round to his if Patrick and I had an argument and I wanted somewhere to stay…"

"And last night you and Patrick had an argument so you stayed at Des's." Gina finished for her quietly. She couldn't believe that she'd jumped into the biggest hole ever! "Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion.2 Gina almost ran into her office. Sheelagh grinned to herself.

After the shift Des was waiting for Sheelagh in the yard. Sheelagh walked up to him and said.

"I've got something funny to tell you."

"What's that then?" He asked as they made their way to Des's car.

"I'll tell you later, let's just say I made the Inspector embarrassed."

Des looked proudly over at her. "How'd you do that?" He asked with admiration.

"I told you. I'll tell you later."

"That's not fair!" Des moaned.

"What're you going to do about Patrick?" Des asked when they were driving.

"I don't know." Sheelagh answered truthfully. "Oh… last night when we were talking about giving it 100% you said something about…"

"Oh, just leave that. It doesn't matter." Des kept his eyes away from her.


	12. The BreakUp

At 8o'clock that evening, Patrick and Sheelagh Murphy were sitting opposite each other with cups of tea.

"Sheelagh?" Patrick asked quietly. Sheelagh hadn't said anything yet, just stared into her teacup.

"Sorry." Sheelagh snapped her head up and looked at her husband. Their three kids and Des were sitting in the sitting room apprehensively.

"You love him don't you?" Patrick wanted the answer to be no, but didn't think it would be. 

"I don't know. I feel something, but I'm not sure what it is yet." She replied honestly.

"There's something you should know," Patrick looked down, he couldn't bear to look at Sheelagh.

"What?" Sheelagh became increasingly concerned.

"I…er…" Patrick stammered then stopped to think of his words. "I slept with your sister three months ago." He said really quickly. 

"Margaret or Chloe?"

"Chloe."

"Patrick look at me." He looked up slowly and Sheelagh could see the regret in his eyes. "Do you think we could cope with two cases of adultery?" She asked seriously. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Sheelagh," he said, "I think we should urmmm…." 

"Go our separate ways?" Sheelagh suggested quietly.

"We will be friends though?"

"I'd be stupid if we weren't."

Patrick smiled. "I love you so much you know."

"And I'll always love you."

"The kids? They can choose who they want to live with, yes?"

Sheelagh nodded. "We'd better go and tell them."

They walked through to the sitting room. As they entered, all talking stopped.

"You're not getting back together are you?" Declan said straight away.

"Slow down young man." Sheelagh said. "Let us sit down first." She walked to where Des was sitting and sat herself on the end of his knees. Patrick sat down and said.

"You're right Declan, we're not getting back together but it's not just because of your mum sleeping with Des."

"What else then dad?" Fintan asked. Siobhan was quietly crying. Sheelagh noticed and went over and put her arms round her.

"I…well, about three months age, I sort of slept with you aunt." Patrick muttered.

"How can you sort of sleep with someone?" Siobhan asked. Patrick looked over at her and said.

"You know what I mean."

"Your sister, dad?" Declan was confused.

"No. Your mum's sister."

"Who do we live with?" Finatan asked.

"Whoever you want." Sheelagh answered. "Just remember that your dad has somewhere to live and I don't."

"Oh, is dad staying here then?" SIobhan asked.

"Yeah. I think."

"Can I come and live with you when you've got somewhere mum?" Declan asked.

"Of course you can." Sheelagh replied. 

About 11 o'clock Sheelagh and Des were curled up together on Des's sofa. Sheelagh had dozed off in Des's arms and Des was stroking her silky hair. Sheelagh woke up slowly and sat up.

"Hello." Des said. Sheelagh turned round and smiled at him. She snuggled back into him and said. 

"Did I dream, or was it real, me breaking up with Patrick?"

"It was real."

"Oh, so he really did sleep with my sister then?" Sheelagh said sadly.

"Hey." Des sat up and took her face in his hands. "It'll all be okay, yeah?" He kissed her softly on the lips and felt her smile. He broke away and held her hands gently in his. "Listen, you can tell me I'm too quick or whatever with this … but…urmmm…do you wanna live here permantly?"

"Oh, I dunno." Sheelagh was sceptical.

"Sorry, I was too soon."

"Can we, ummmm, see how we get on before deciding? And anyway," Sheelagh looked down at her shoes, "you might start to fancy another woman." Her voice grew quieter towards the end.

"I won't. Trust me." Des took Sheelagh's head on his hands and made her look at him. "D'you want an early night?" He asked her cheekily.

Sheelagh grinned and pulled him close to her. She kissed him and he stood up, picking her up with him. "Put me down!!!" Sheelagh demanded.

"No!" Des replied. "I am going to carry you to my bedroom where I will…"

They were interrupted by the doorbell. 


	13. Adam and Gina

Sorry it's a bit short

Des swore under his breath and put Sheelagh down. She followed him to the door. He opened it to reveal Adam and Gina on the doorstep.

"Sir, ma'am." Des said, stepping back to let them in.

"Nice lipstick Des." Adam said. Des turned to Sheelagh, who rubbed it off. They all went into the living room and sat down.

"I thought you said you and Des weren't a couple, Sheelagh." Gina said.

"The look on your face was too good to miss, ma'am." Sheelagh replied cockily.

"Yes, okay. You made me embarrassed." Gina gave in. Sheelagh grinned to herself.

"So, why did you come round?" Des asked.

"To settle an argument." Adam said. Sheelagh and Des looked at each other.

"What…er…kind of argument?" Sheelagh asked, converting her eyes back to her superiors.

"Are you two together or not?"

They looked at each other again, then nodded at them.

"Sheelagh…" Gina started.

"I know what I'm doing ma'am." Sheelagh cut her off. Gina smiled at her before bursting into tears, surprising the other three. Sheelagh recovered quickly from her shock and went and put her arm round Gina's shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Gina sniffed. She turned to face Sheelagh and hugged tightly.

"I won't.2

Gina let her go and turned to Des. "If you hurt her Desmond, I'll eat you for breakfast….alive!!" She said to him.

"I won't, I promise." Des sounded a bit scared. 


	14. Years!

By the end of that week, everyone at the station knew about Sheelagh and Des, which was not at all encouraged by Des standing up in the canteen and telling everyone who was in there about them!

When Sheelagh had asked why Des had told a full canteen of people about them, he had said.

"I was getting annoyed with Reg asking me why I was happy all the time and who she was etc." Sheelagh had laughed at that and Des remembered thinking. _'She looks like an angel.' _and smiling.

It was Friday and Sheelagh and Des were curled up together on the sofa after a long and tiring day. Sheelagh woke up and sat up.

"You like falling to sleep on me, don't you?" Des joked. 

"Sorry." Sheelagh turned away, embarrassed.

"Ahhh, come here." Des opened his arms to her. She snuggled back into him. "You don't have to be sorry, I like it." 

The doorbell rang and Sheelagh leapt up. She smoothed out her clothes and hair then went to let her children in. They came in and sat down.

"So…how've you three been?" Sheelagh asked. 

"We're okay." Fintan answered for them. 

"Yeah, your cooking's better than dad's though." Declan said.

"Ahh, at least one person appreciates my cooking." Sheelagh looked pointedly at Des.

"Hey, that's not fair, I only suggested a takeaway so I could…"

"Yeah I know why." Sheelagh cut him off. 

The kids were staying the night so later that night, Sheelagh was putting some sheets on the sofa for Fintan when she felt someone put their hands on her waist. She turned round and Des kissed her. 

"Your kids are amazing." He said.

"Yep." 

Des laughed. "Is that motherly pride?" 

Sheelagh smiled then went back to putting the sheets on the bed. Des sat down on the chair opposite and watched her. When she finished Fintan came in. 

"Ahhh, mum, I could've done it if you'd wanted me to." He said. 

"Well, it's done now, isn't it?" Sheelagh replied. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, see you in the morning then mum." Fintan kissed her on the cheek. Sheelagh left the room and poked her head round the door of the room that her other two children were sharing and said.

"I'm going to bed. Okay?" 

They nodded, then kissed her as Fintan had done. 

"See you in the morning." Sheelagh left them and went into her bedroom. 

Siobhan and Declan went into the sitting room to find Fintan and Des talking.

"Hello." Des said, catching sight of them. 

"Hi," they said at the same time. 

"We were just talking about mum." Fintan said, inviting them into the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Declan said. 

"I was saying how she looks happier."

"Yeah, she does." Siobhan said quietly. 

"What is it?" Fintan asked sharply.

"I don't know what you mean!" Siobhan said defensively.

"You do… What are you keeping from us?" 

"Okay, okay. But none of you are gonna like it."

"What?" 

"It's about dad…I, urmm, well, you know he slept with Aunt Chloe?"

"Yeah." Fintan said slowly while Declan nodded. Des was listening quietly.

"It wasn't just the once that he lead mum to believe."

"WHAT?!"

"Sshh, you'll wake your mum up." Des put in.

"It…it, urmm, was going on for, urmm, three years."

"What?" Sheelagh said quietly from the doorway. None of them had seen her walk in.


	15. I Love You

Des walked into Sheelagh's office on Tuesday after the shift and said.

"When are you gonna talk again? Me and the kids are worried about you."

Sheelagh turned to face Des.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "but I never thought Patrick would cheat on me."

"Me neither."

"Please," she pleaded, "promise me you'll tell me when you find someone else." 

"Sheelagh," Des took her hands in his, "I wanna be with you, and no-one else. Okay?"

Sheelagh nodded. "Okay." she muttered. 

"Takeaway?" 

Sheelagh's face brightened up. "Okay." she said.

Later, after the takeaway, they were curled up on the sofa together, again!

"Do you know what I like?" Des asked. 

"No, tell me." Sheelagh mumbled.

"Sitting here, like this, with you." 

"Ahhh, you're sweet."

"Yeah. Come here." Des kissed her. The kiss became more passionate and Des lowered Sheelagh down so they were both lying down.

"Desmond! Sheelagh!" Gina Gold said, making Des jump off of Sheelagh. Gina smiled at them.

"Ma'am." Des said, helping Sheelagh to sit up.

"Can I borrow Sheelagh please Des?" Gina asked.

"Depends if I'll get her back in working order." Des joked. Sheelagh playfully hit him on the arm then followed Gina into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. 

"What's up Gina?" Sheelagh asked once the door was closed.

"I just wanted to make sure Des's treating you right etc."

"I'm fine. He's…err…" Sheelagh looked at the floor. "He's asked me to live here permanently."

"Are you?"

"I dunno. I said we should see how we got on."

"Okay, but if you want anything - at all. Promise me you'll come to me."

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll… err… let you get back to business as it were."

"Okay, I'll show you out." Sheelagh walked with Gina to the front door. Gina gave her a hug before walking without a backward glance. Sheelagh watched her before going back to Des.

"Has she gone?" Des asked when Sheelagh came back into the sitting room.

"Yep." She sat back down and Des put his arms around her. "Des," she said hesitantly. "you know you asked me to move in with you?"

"Yeah. I am serious."

"So the offer is still open?"

"Yeah, course. Why? You decided you hate me?"

"No, I've decided that, if you still want to, then I suppose I could live here."

Des grinned. "Of course I want to!" He exclaimed. Sheelagh smiled.

"Early night?" she whispered in his ear. He grinned, again, and led her into _their _bedroom, where they didn't get a lot of sleep.

The next morning Des was lying with Sheelagh asleep in his arms. He sighed.

"Why can't I just tell her how much I love her?" He whispered to himself. Sheelagh sat up (she had been pretending to sleep!) and looked at Des.

"What did you just say?" She said, surprised.

"I thought you were asleep!" Des said, inwardly he was glad that she had heard him.

"I was pretending." She smiled at him. "Do you mean it?" She became serious. 

"Yeah." Des smiled back.

"Don't mess me about Des!" 

"I'm not, I swear!" Des wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Okay." Sheelagh lay back down. 


	16. Brighton

That weekend, Des had booked a weekend away to Brighton. Fintan, Siobhan, Declan, Des and Sheelagh all went and that's where Sheelagh told her kids that she was going to live with Des permanently and that they could live with them, if they wanted to, once they had found s bigger home.

"I had a dream last night mum," Declan said, as they were sitting on the beach. Sheelagh and Des were sitting in deckchairs, Fintan was sitting on a towel, reading, Declan was also reading, but he was sitting on the sand and Siobhan was building sandcastles! 

"Mmm, what was it about son?" Sheelagh answered.

"You and Des."

"Oh?" Des replied.

"Yeah, you had been together for two years and you were married." Declan had got everyone's attention. 

"Oh, that reminds me, mum, what are you going to do about Dad and Chloe?" Fintan asked cautiously. Chloe and Patrick hadn't been mentioned since Siobhan had said anything. 

"Nothing! It's in the past and I just wanna move on." Sheelagh replied. "And as for you, Declan, I think you're moving on a little too quickly. Okay?" 

Declan nodded. "It was only a dream."

"I know, but I don't wanna get married again."

"Siobhan, why the hell are you building a sandcastle?" Fintan was looking at her from over his book. 

"Because I want to." She replied stubbornly. 

"Let her build a sandcastle if she wants," Sheelagh said, "in fact, I'll help you Siobhan." Sheelagh joined her daughter. 

Des watched Sheelagh and smiled to himself. 

Later that night they were all in their caravan and Sheelagh was kissing Des on the sofa. Fintan and Declan walked in and Fintan said.

"And they all lived happily ever after." 

Des and Sheelagh broke apart. 

"Sorry, I've always wanted to say that about someone." Fintan said to her.

"Everything will be okay, won't it Des?" Sheelagh said.

"Everything will be fine." Des replied. 


End file.
